Vibrations
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: A one-sided battle in the sheets between Blake and Yang. (One-Shot)


**Italicized words are flashback.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

The room was filled with a constant purr and whirring noise. Every now and then the purring stopped and made room for the gasping coming from the Bella-kitty.

"I told ya you'd love this new feature. Totally better than what my old arm could do." Yang just had a smug grin as she kept moving her metallic hand back and forth.

Blake would normally have been saddened by the comment about her friend's cybernetic replacement. But after they met up, and Yang did what she wanted to do ever since Blake ran away… sock her right in the face. Despite their first meeting after nearly a year starting like that, they were able to make up.

 _After crashing through a tree and a couple walls. Blake was able to make out, past the tweeting birds and shining stars that were given to her by the near concusion, Yang standing over her with a hand to help her up._

" _I don't care about losing this stupid thing." She tapped her replacement hand. "I did that for all the worrying you caused us. For your information, a couple of my glorious golden locks turned gray from the stress." Both her hands went to her hair as she cried out 'oh the humanity' in a severely exaggerated manner._

" _Blake?" The neko still stared from the floor. "How many of me do you see?"_

" _Eleventeen."_

" _Huh, guess there might have been a little to much thrown into that love tap. Probably shouldn't have used the new arm either… Bah, it doesn't matter now. C'mon Blakey, let's get you somewhere more comfortable. Where've you been staying?"_

" _In a bil… bull… bile...building." Was everything supposed to be upside down, and why did the ground turn yellow and walls start moving._

 _Yang, seeing as the Faunus wouldn't be back to herself for a while, threw her over her shoulder and started her walk back to where she was staying._

 _A few hours later, Blake woke up in a comfy bed with her mind coherent. Just in time as well, Yang had just gotten out of the shower and was strapping on her artificial limb._

 _Blake couldn't stop herself from flinching at the sight._

" _Don't worry about it, I got it when saving your butt, so it's worth it. Plus it gives me a cool story to tell." Yang held a boisterous smile, but Blake could tell that it was hollow._

" _You should have hit me harder."_

" _Hey, I told ya, I'm only angry because you made everyone on our team worry. Now we have 3/4th of our group heading to Mistral, all that's left is Weiss in Atlas. All in all, we've gotten spread across the entire world, but we're coming back together. It's like fate wants all of us to come back…" Yang had been fixing her hair all this time, but as she kept talking, she slowly stopped and started focusing on her words._

" _So, what'd you do during your treacherous year away from the yang-tastic huntress?" Within a second she was able to bounce back._

" _There's been a lot of stuff… but knowing you, you'll probably just fall asleep through."_

 _Yang's eye twitched, while it was nice her friend was close enough to poke fun, she wouldn't take that sitting… standing… whatever! During her revenge plotting, an idea hit her. "Hey Blake, you remember how you used to help me with a certain something and I'd help you with a certain itch?"_

" _Hm?" It had been so long the teenager forgot until the blonde mentioned it. "Wait, no, don't you da-"_

 _Before she could finish that word, Yang had tackled her onto the bed and worked her magic._

The buzz had ceased, leaving the room with only the sound of panting.

"You gonna tell me now?"

"You know, just because you did this, it makes me want to tell you less."

"Yeah, but it's fun." She had stopped caring about their past apart, focusing on their time together now.

"I hate you." She half-heartedly glared through teary eyes.

"You love me." Yang put her hand back in the Bella-kitty's sweet spot.

As the hand vibrated and scratched the space between her cat ears, Blake's eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

Before the school fell, if Yang had trouble or was to lazy to complete an assignment, she'd always go to Blake. The busty warrior found out that Blake loved getting pet between her ears, because of that. She took full advantage and made and made an agreement with the Faunus.

Free pets whenever, homework when going to Weiss and Ruby failed.

Yang didn't like the deal to much, but it was better than nothing. Blake usually found herself with double the homework since Yang's workload was usually half finished, but all the scratching made it _**SO~**_ worth it.

"Ha-ha-how long can you keep doing this?" Blake was a drooling mess, Yang's hands before were great, add the vibrating function to massage sore muscles, she was on cloud 9.

"Who knows, but one things for sure, it's nearly a year of lost time we need to make up. So why not start now?

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Not really long, just something I had in my mind for a while. A teaser lemon that wasn't actually a lemon. Hope all of you enjoyed reading.**

 **Have an Awesome Day/Night -N.I.A.**


End file.
